It's Only Fair
by msfluffysmut88
Summary: Rory goes to his best friend, Clara to vent after he discovers Amy's had an affair with The Doctor. Clara sees this moment of weakness as a chance for them to play out their own fantasy. If Amy get's to be with The Doctor then it's only fair they get what they want too, right?


"Ok, tell me what's wrong?" Clara sat on the couch beside Rory with her tea. "I can tell there's something on your mind. You say you're fine but I hear it in your voice, you need to vent."

"Fine, you got me." Rory looked at the ground shyly. "I hate to bother you."

"What are friends for?" Clara smiled.

"Well, it's about The Doctor. You remember how I told you Amy kissed him?" Rory watched as Clara shook her head yes attentively. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, they did a bit more than that."

"What?" Clara's big brown eyes widened to an almost cartoonish size. "You're telling me they..."

"Yup. They kept it a secret for a while but I found out. Turns out the Tardis has a surveillance room." Rory stopped for a moment. "I wonder if The Doctor ever saw us." He thought aloud.

"Do you think he'd be the sort of guy to stare at you two from a surveillance camera while you two..." Clara was always so prim about the words she chose to say aloud.

"I don't know, Clara. He fucked my wife behind my back on multiple occasions. You don't think he's capable of watching us without our knowledge.?" Rory's voice grew angry.

"Have you confronted Amy?" Clara asked.

"No, I figured she'd just give me the same talk we had when I found out she kissed him. She said it had nothing to do with not wanting him over me, she just wanted something new. She was curious about the experience of being with someone else. I wasn't supposed to take it personally." Rory scoffed.

"What about you?" Clara asked. "I mean, if she's allowed to be curious about sleeping with someone else... why shouldn't you get a go?"

"Are you saying I should cheat on my wife?" Rory replied.

"Well, I'm saying it's not fair, is it? There has to have been a time that you thought about what it would be like to be with someone else, at least once." Clara leaned in and whispered. "I know you've never been with anyone besides Amy before." She took his hand in hers. "Just hypothetically anyway, if you had to choose one person to experience something new with... Anyone."

Rory sighed somewhat nervously. "I've never thought about it."

"You're a terrible liar." Clara poked his side playfully. "Come on, I won't tell" She chuckled.

Her laugh was so sweet. She had a face like a little porcelain doll but her body was certainly not childish. She always wore her blouses so modestly buttoned all the way up. But it was hard not to notice how well endowed she was. Perhaps that's why she always dressed that way. She was afraid of drawing the wrong attention.

It was that modesty that intrigued him. Amy had always flaunted her looked. Rory loved Amy's confidence, mostly because he admired it. He was never confident about anything except that he loved her. He loved Amy but it wasn't like he'd not noticed Clara. He'd dreamt about them, Amy and Clara together.

"So maybe I'm lying but I really don't think I should answer. You might not like it." Rory diverted his gaze from her breasts. He wondered how long he's been staring at them.

"I won't judge you for it." Clara placed her hand on Rory's thigh. "I'll tell you a secret of my own if you tell me yours."

Rory was 14 when he noticed his two friends were growing up into women. Amy had grown so tall that her skirts had become too short. But being Amy, she wasn't about to listen to authority. She avoided getting a bigger uniform for months in defiance of the dress codes. "If I'm a distraction to the boys then I've done everyone the service of pointing out the weak ones from the real men." She said with her hands on her hips. Rory was worried that he'd be found out as one of the weak ones.

Clara got in trouble too but she certainly didn't mean it. She suddenly found herself unable to button her shirts properly after her growth spurt. "I wish I'd gotten taller like you over the summer. Instead I've turned into a damn balloon." She whispered to Amy.

Amy laughed. "Your bra size has doubled and I'm still totally flat chested. I'm the one who should be jealous." The girls looked over at Rory, who'd been sitting with them the whole time. "Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to listen to us talking about our boobs." Amy chuckled. She'd had the suspicion at the time that he wasn't interested in girls but she was sorely mistaken.

10 years later and he still didn't know how he got so lucky to marry Amy. Now Clara was asking him to spill a secret that could very well threaten the relationship between the three of them. "I... I always thought you were pretty.." Rory confessed. "You asked me if I'd ever thought of being with someone else, I've thought of you. There's your answer... I told you you might not like it." Rory looked down at the ground.

Clara smiled. "I've always liked you, Rory. But it was always obvious that you loved Amy so I never got in the way. I've wanted to though... since we're on the subject of confessions." Clara sipped her tea.

"Is that past-tense or do you still want to?" Rory asked not meaning to sound nearly as flirtatious as he did.

"Well, if Amy gets to act out on her fantasy then it's only fair we get to act out on ours." Clara moved her hand up Rory's thigh as she went in for a kiss. It was a soft and delicate peck on the lips. Hesitant at first, Clara slowly gained her confidence when she noticed the way she'd managed to rouse Rory's interest. Her conscience wrestled with the idea of ruining her two best friend's marriage but Amy ruined it first by sleeping with The Doctor. At least that's the excuse she had to make herself feel better.


End file.
